Cycle 1
first cycle which i probably going to take three years i hate myself Gorls Episodes from E8 bc that's when this wikia is created lolz The One that/where/who whatever Air date: August(?) 2018, July if I really try jk it's in September 17 or 20 maybe huhu i want to di- actually hopefully either october 6 OR october 13 and thats in 2018 people Jisca goes home lol, also if Angiee and Kenna <3 don't get 3rd or higher in the next weEk they go home too :o The girls in the house throw a surprisE! welcome party for Aylen and Ruzena. They go swimming, but Angiee is sad :(. Suki tries to comfort her but Angiee pushes her away. Later, Angiee yells insults at Suki and Ruzena for being overbearing grrr >:(. Bea and Paris also have a talk about their lives. The girls are led to their photshoot: KPOP Inspired editorials. Whatever they choose groups, Bea Paris wins a challenge for dressing trendy and she gets to change groups which she doesn't do bc she's Bea which she does. Anyway, at the Peek-A-Boo shoot, Angiee is feeling really down and almost quits the competition but Bulan comes to the rescue and cheers her up rosy just plays all throughout bc i don't have time for plotlines. Everyone does good, it was really hard doing the coo ok. So back at the house Aylen starts up some shit between Bea and Paris which works so yah F.O. Kenna gets some screentime by aruing with Aylen bc she knows what she did. Panel mail next week At panel group Ko Ko Bop wins immunity. Ruzena wins immunity immunity for being fco, Angiee gets 7th which send her home Angiee quITS bc she's so sad which is actually just a repreSEntation of mE hehe sorry michellebut she would've gotten EliminATEd anyway, and Kenna gets 3rd, so she stays. Bea and Bulan bottom 2, Bulan goes which is really sad tbh,, she hugs everyone bc she's just that friendlty' Callout Order The contestant won the competition. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the week. The contestant was immune from elimination. The contestant was singled out, and told that she was saved from elimination that week. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. The contestant quit the competition. *Episode 1's callout is based on the order they were called forward and saved. This is not a reflection on their performance that week. Additionally, Aylen, Bulan, Jessica, Maladee, Marissa, Paris, Raschel, and Ruzena were singled out by the judges and were later told that they were automatically finalists and part of the official cast. Later that same episode, Caity and Minnie were called forward to have one girl eliminated, but were told that they were both safe and part of the official cast. *In Episode 2, Kenna and Maladee shared 11th/12th callout due to having the same overall score of 38. *In Episode 3, Angiee received immunity for receiving the first callout in Episode 2, which is what saved her later in the episode, as she was revealed to have had the lowest score. Also, Suki was not included in the callout order as she had no photo to show. Later that same episode, the "save" option was used on Bulan. Furthermore, the judges gave an instant elimination to Aylen and Minnie for being the weakest overall. *In Episode 5, a double elimination without prior warning occurred. Kirby also won the reward challenge. *In Episode 6, Maladee was first announced to have been eliminated, then Kenna was saved, leaving Fawn in 9th place. Aylen also returned in this episode. *In Episode 7, Marissa and Suki shared a joint first callout. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with a bottom two of Angiee and Jessica. *In Episode 8, Angiee and Kenna were tasked to obtain at least top three in order to remain in the competition. Before the callout, Angiee decided to quit the competition, but it was noted that she would have gotten eliminated anyway. Paris and Ruzena also won immunity for receiving the best group performance. Fan Favorite Tally The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. This indicates the total number of times the contestant has won Fan Favorite, and how many points should be added to her finale score, should she get in. The contestant's total tally of points do not matter as she has already been eliminated from the competition. * In Episode 4, Angiee and Jessica tied in the votes, leading to them both being crowned the Fan Favorite of the week. * In Episode 8, there was no poll. Performance Points This cycle followed the point system in deciding the callout orders for each week. However, in Episode 3, the judges discontinued the scoring system. The contestant won the competition. The contestant had the highest score that week. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Despite having the lowest score in Episode 3, Angiee was called just before the bottom two because she had received immunity that week. Performance (WIN) The contestant won first callout. (HIGH) The contestant was among the best of that week, but she did not receive first callout. (SAFE) The contestant was neither among the best nor worst of that week. (LOW) The contestant was among the worst of that week, but she did not land in the bottom 2, bottom 3, or get eliminated. (BTM2/BTM3)The contestant was in bottom 2 or bottom 3 that week. (SAVED) The contestant was set to be eliminated, but was saved. (ADV) The contestant advanced in the competition. (IN) The contestant returned to the competition. (PEND) The contestant's status in the competition is still unknown, or is pending. (QUIT) The contestant quit the competition. (ELIM) The contestant was eliminated from the competition.